thomas_and_friends_the_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilbert Awdry/Gallery
File:TheRevWAwdry.PNG File:Awdrybaby.PNG|Awdry as an infant File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)2.png File:TheAwdryFamily.PNG|The Awdry Family File:Wilbert_and_george.PNG|Wilbert Awdry and his brother George Awdry as teenagers File:Marge&Wil.PNG|The Reverend and Margaret Wale File:Wilbert_and_margaret.png|The Awdry's Wedding File:LucyBury.jpg|Diary of Lucy Bury, Wilbert's mother File:AwdryandMargaretMarriage.png File:WilbertAwdryattalyllynrailway.png|Wilbert at the Talyllyn Railway in Railway with a Heart of Gold File:WilbertAwdryandhisFamily.jpg|Wilbert Awdry and his family File:WilbertAwdryandhisFamily2.jpg File:WilbertAwdryandhisFamily3.jpeg File:TheRevWAwdryandCReginaldDalbyjpg.jpg File:ReverendWilbertAwdrywithThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg File:WilbertAwdryinEmneth.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry at Emneth Church File:Reverand.W.Awdrywithhismodelset.PNG|Wilbert Awdry operating on one of his model railways, this one in particular is known as "Ffarquhar Branch" File:Rev.W.Awdrywithhislayout.png File:Rev.W.Awdrywithhislayout2.png File:TheRevandthemodelrailway.jpg File:ReverendW.Awdry3.png|Awdry as photographed by Edgar Hodges File:1968bbc_rev03.jpg|Awdry in a 1968 BBC documentary about The Flying Scotsman File:WilbertAwdryandTeddyBoston.jpg|Wilbert Awdry and Teddy Boston File:AwdrywithAlfred.jpeg|Awdry with Alfred File:ReverendW.Awdry2.png File:Rev.W.AwdryatBeerHeightsLightRailway1975.jpg|Wilbert unveiling "Thomas Junior" at Beer Heights Light Railway in 1975 File:Reverend.W.AwdryObserver1979.png File:Reverend.W.AwdryOutsideHouse.jpg File:ReverendW.Awdry5.jpg File:Rev.W.Awdrysigningabook.png File:WilbertreadingThomastheTankEngine.jpg File:ReverendW.Awdry6.png File:ReverendWilbertAwdry.jpg File:Awdry-Rev-W-210.jpg File:RingoStarrwithReverendW.Awdry.jpg|Ringo Starr with the Reverend W. Awdry File:ReverendWilbertAwdryonTV-AM.jpg|Wilbert Awdry on TV-AM File:TheAwdryswiththeTVmodels.jpg|Wilbert, Christopher and the television series model engines File:BrittAlcroftwiththeAwdrys.jpg|Awdry with Britt Allcroft and some of his grandchildren and a model of James File:RingoStarr,WilbertAwdry,andTVmodels.jpg|A black and white still Of Wilbert Awdry (Right) And Ringo Starr (Left) with the television series models File:BrittAllcroft,DavidMitton&WilbertAwdryPhotograph.jpg|Wilbert with Britt Allcroft and David Mitton File:AwdryOnSet.png|The Reverend Awdry during the filming of James and the Coaches File:DavidMitton,BrittAllcroft,andWilbertAwdry.jpg|Awdry on the set of the television series File:DavidMitton,BrittAllcroft,andWilbertAwdry2.jpg|A black and white still shot of Wilbert during the filming of the first series File:SeriesOnecrewphoto.png|Wilbert and Christopher with the first series crew File:Reverendconductor.jpg|The Reverend wearing a guard's cap with the first series crew File:TheAwdrysinWilbert'sStudy.jpg File:GeorgeandRevWAwdry.jpg|The Reverend W. Awdry with his brother George File:Awdryfamilygeneration.jpg|Wilbert, Christopher and Richard Awdry File:WilbertAwdrywithThomasatashow.JPG|Awdry at a model railway exhibition; Notice in his hands he is holding a V1 Hornby Thomas and from his expression he appears to be unsatisfied with the facial appearance which led to the creation of the V2 model of which he later approved. File:WilbertreadsThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg File:ReverendW.Awdry4.jpg File:ReverendWilbertAwdryonBBCchatshow.jpg File:ReverendW.Awdry2.jpg File:Awdryfemalecrew.PNG|Rev. Awdry, President of the Dean Forest Railway, with Margaret Radway and companion (the first female rail crew) File:WilbertAwdryatDeanForestRailway.jpg|Wilbert Awdry and Mike Pearce at Dean Forest Railway File:OwenBellwiththeAwdryFamily.jpg|Wilbert and Christopher Awdry with Owen Bell (uploaded with permission from Owen Bell) File:Rev.W.AwdryWithJames.jpg File:ReverendW.Awdry6.jpg File:Wilbertwithtwomodelsofthomas.jpg|Wilbert with his model of Thomas and Thomas' second series model (Note: His left arm is in a cast) File:RevWAwdryandPeterSam.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry with "Peter Sam" (Edward Thomas) File:TheReverendW.Awdry.jpg File:MargaretandWilbertAnniversary.PNG|The Rev. and Mrs. Awdry's Wedding Anniversary File:WilbertAwdryandHilaryFortnam.jpg|Wilbert with his daughter Hilary File:60MinutesPromo2.png|Wilbert Awdry interviewed in bedroom for The Making of Thomas the Tank Engine File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)3.png|Wilbert Awdry in The Thomas the Tank Engine Man File:Reverend,MargretAwdry,andThomassketch.png|Wilbert and Margaret Awdry sketched by Owen Bell File:ThomasstainglasswindowinmemoryoftheRev.Awdry.jpg File:Class91ReverendWAwdry.png|BR Class 91 locomotive 91124 (formerly) named after the Rev. W. Awdry File:GordonAwdryThomas.jpg|Awdry depicted as a steam engine with Gordon and Thomas File:WilbertAwdryWithNeneValleyRailway'sThomas.jpeg|Awdry with the Nene Valley Railway's Thomas File:WilbertAwdry1.jpeg File:WilbertAwdry2.jpeg Wilbert&ChristopherAwdryatTallylynRailway1985.jpg|Wilbert at the Talyllyn Railway in September 1985 with his son and grandson File:ALifeInTheDayOfTheRev.W.Awdry.jpeg|A Day in the Life of the Rev. W. Awdry File:Talyllyntributestamps.jpg|Tribute stamps from the Talyllyn Railway File:Awdrynewspaper.jpg|Awdry M2K carries on tradition File:Wilbert’shousenamedsodor.jpeg|Wilbert’s house with the name Sodor File:RevWilbertAwdrybridgeChandlersFord.jpg|Chandler's Ford Pedestrian Bridge named after Wilbert File:VereAwdry.PNG|Awdry's father Vere File:Lucyawdry.png|Awdry's father Lucy File:WilbertandMargaretAwdry.jpg|Awdry and his wife Margaret File:RingoStarrandWilbertAwdry.png|Awdry and Ringo Starr on "TVAM" File:WilbertAwdryin1990.png|Awdry in 1990 File:WilbertAwdryin1995.png|Awdry in 1995 File:Hashire!TheThomastheTankEngineandFriendsSteamLocomotiveisAlive!212.png|An illustration of Reverend W Awdry in "Run! Thomas & Friends "Steam Locomotive is Alive" Awdry's drawing and models File:Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Awdry's first model of Thomas, made for Christopher File:Thomasfirstwooden2.png File:Thomasfirstwooden3.jpg File:Thomasfirstwooden4.jpg File:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck.jpg|Thomas as he was first created plus a carriage and truck File:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck2.jpg File:TheReverend'sThomas.jpg|The model of Thomas on Awdry's layout File:TheReverend'sThomas2.jpg File:TheReverened'sThomas3.jpg File:TheReverend'sEdwardmodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Edward File:Awdry'sHenrymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Henry File:TheRevrend'sGordonmodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Gordon File:JamesMkII1976.jpg|Awdry's model of James File:PercyMkI.jpg|Awdry's model of Percy File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby File:Toby,HenriettaandElsie.png|Awdry's model of Toby, Henrietta and Elsie File:Awdry'sDuckmodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Duck File:TheReverend'smodelofDonald.jpg|Awdry's model of Donald File:AwdryDonaldModel.jpg|Awdry's Model of Donald on Display at Tywyn File:AwdryDonaldModel2016.jpeg File:AwdrySkarloeyModel2016.JPG|Awdry's model of Skarloey File:AwdryRheneasModel2016.JPG|Awdry's model of Rheneas File:AwdryPeterSamModel2016.JPG|Awdry's model of Peter Sam File:AwdryDuncanModel2016.JPG|Awdry's model of Duncan File:Awdry's typewriter.jpg|The Reverend's typewriter, which he used to write many of the Railway Series books and letters File:Edward'sDayOutoriginalmanuscript.jpg|Edward's Day Out manuscript File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch.jpg|Awdry's original layout and sketch File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'sOriginalSketch2.jpg File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch3.jpg File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch5.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenryillustration3RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Henry in his tunnel File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration4RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Gordon and Henry File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration3RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Gordon and Edward File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration5RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Henry File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration8RevWAwdry.png File:ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Thomas File:ThomasandGordonillustration2RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Gordon and Thomas File:Thomas'TrainillustrationRevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Thomas in Vicarstown File:JamestheRedEngineAwdry'sEarlySketch.jpg|Awdry's drawing of James File:Thomas'BranchLinesketchmap.png|Awdry's an early sketch map of Thomas' Branch Line LetterFromMr.Evans.jpeg|Letter from Mr. Evans, June 2nd 1958 AwdryLettertoMr.Evans.jpeg|Letter to Mr. Evans, June 5th 1958 AwdryLettertoRoyNevitt.jpeg|Letter to Roy Nevitt 1981 File:WilbertAwdryGordonDrawing1985.jpeg|Drawing of Gordon, 1985 File:1985AwdryLetterToSlade.jpeg|Letter to Slade, September 7th, 1985 Category:Galleries